As Long As You're Mine
by Allaynia
Summary: [ COMPLETE ] Kiss her fiercely. Hold him tightly. They both needed to believe it wasn't a dream. They needed to know that the other was with them that night. [ Jack Frost x Elsa ] [ AU and serious tone but a fluffy one shot. ]


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. They are the property of Disney and Dreamworks respectively. If I _did _own them, then there would be so much more Jack and Elsa fluff in the world. But that's not happening except in fanfics. XD

**Prompt: **"As Long As You're Mine" from Wicked the Musical

**Pairing: **Jack Frost x Elsa (aka Jelsa)

Okay, blushing a bit from this one because my initial thought was a very steamy one-shot. But I'm on a spree today because of a damn SLUMP for my next chapter. INSPIRATION, PLEASE COME BACK TO ME IN MORE THAN JUST FLUFF AND SMUT IMAGES. ;A;

In the meantime, I was walking back to work from a milk tea break and thought about making more song-based one-shots. Tried to think of all the Disney stuff that I could, then it moved to songs that I could imagine Elsa singing then fangirling because of Idina Menzel's awesome voice then recalling Wicked then this song started playing in my head. Again, one thing led to another with the explosion of bunnies, yada yada with the same process and we are now here. XD

Pleasantly surprised to see that the initial smut image is gone. My bunnies run away from my initial image and just turned it into something incredibly fluffy and overflowing with feels about a long distance relationship that withstood everything. Ah well. What will be will be. Either way, I got it out and I hope people enjoy this one. It actually made me feel warm with feels. XD

Dedication to **Naria-hime** on deviantart as she gave me the original idea of Jack being Fiyero. I think that this is as close as I can get without butchering Wicked, Frozen and ROTG but still injecting my own spin into Elphaba and Fiyero's one and only duet and one of my favorite songs from the play. XD

Read and love, but reviews are good too. ^^

* * *

When the door closed behind them, the pretenses and facades fell from their countenances. She turned to him. He raised his head. His eyes met hers. Blue met blue, drowning in the emotions in the other's eyes. Gone was the calmness that either of them showed, replaced instead by burning desire to be with the other. They wasted no time as her lips met his in a searing kiss. His hands looped around her, one stayed by the small of her back while the other roamed her clothed body. Her hands wrapped around his neck, bringing him as close as he could be.

It had been months since they had seen each other - their contact limited to messages online and video chatting on the rare chance that the other wasn't busy with the life that they had in their own country. The distance between Burgess and Arendelle and the time spent apart from the other weighed on the both of them when they met again after so long.

Each had been worried that the love for the other had faded - that the one that they cared about in the world had moved on and found someone else closer to home, so to speak. But if the looks that they were giving and receiving from each other that night were any indication, they didn't have anything to worry about.

Now, they were alone. Now, it was up to them on what they would believe.

They needed to believe that this was real. They needed to believe that it wasn't another dream where they would wake up to find that they were alone in their room again.

With each kiss, reality slowly sank in. With each touch, the doubts faded. With each gasp and moan elicited from the other, their faith grew.

He was with her.

She was with him.

They were really together again, even for that moment.

And that was all that mattered to them.

* * *

He didn't know what roused her from him sleep, but sometime in the middle of the night, Jack found himself slowly opening his eyes to the sight of moonlight pouring into the window.

At first, his mind jolted awake with alarm. He never pulled his curtains open. His bed wasn't usually warm and comfortable like this. Someone was beside him. What was-

His might caught up with him. He recalled what had happened in the past day - waiting for her flight from Arendelle to Burgess, showing her around town and touring her through the nearby cities with mutual friends, a welcome party in the evening and then...

A soft, satisfied smile graced his lips as he felt the warmth of her breath against his shoulder. Right...

After a long day of waiting, they finally had their time alone together.

He finally had her in his arms.

She was with him.

He was with her.

Bringing his face closer to her, he pressed his lips gently to the top of her head in a light kiss. She shifted. He thought she would stir and awaken, but his prediction had been incorrect. He chuckled lightly as he gazed at her sleeping face.

"Tired, huh?" he whispered.

It was to be expected, especially with the day they had - there had been a lot of activity, both in the day _and _night. He chuckled again, recalling the highlights of the day, inclusive of a snowball fight among their friends - one that _he _started, he might add.

But even if he knew that he'd have hell to pay the next day from Merida's revenge, he thought that it was worth it. After all, it wasn't everyday that he'd see Elsa let loose and land a shot on Hiccup that sent him rolling down a hill with his dog, Toothless, at his heels. That had been hilarious.

The memories of their friends carried him further back that year. While the bunch had been supportive of them, Jack knew that, at the back of their minds, they were thinking that the two wouldn't last. He couldn't really blame them - with him being pegged as the carefree, mischievous guy that he was and Elsa being the serious but caring type, they weren't exactly a match made in heaven.

He knew that they had even less faith in their relationship when Elsa had to return to Arendelle for an indefinite period of time. It had been something to do with her parents, she said. He knew better after being with her for so long. He knew that they were grooming her to take over the family business...and he knew that she would shine with it.

So he didn't stop her. He didn't have the heart to when she supported him with whatever he did, no matter how stupid or brainless it was.

The least he could do was do the same for her.

People would've said that the smartest decision in that situation would've been to break up and that would've been the end of that. But they weren't most people. They cared about each other too much to end it. One could've thought that there was a spell that bound them together with how they talked about how they'd stay together. After all, prior to that, they had already endured the test of time to find each other once...

...what was distance to add to that to find each other again?

As Jack got comfortable again and felt sleep taking over, he brought her body closer to his and felt her snuggle against his form. Another soft smile graced his lips.

With this relationship, he wasn't sure if he was brainless or wise.

With this relationship, he wasn't sure if it would work out.

But because of this relationship, he had been changed for the better.

Because of this relationship, he had seen the world through a different light.

Because of this relationship, he had seen the world in a brighter way.

Because of her, he had never been happier.

His grip on her tightened as he thought that he wasn't about to let her go for anything. At least, not without a fight to the end.

* * *

As the sunlight streamed through the window, Elsa felt herself drift into wakefulness of another day. In her mind, she attempted to recall what she had to do for the day. Was it lessons with her father? Going out with her mother to meet another important partner for the business? Would she have time to relax by herself or maybe spend time with Anna at the-

-but her thought stopped there. Before she could make any other move to get out of the bed, the hand around her waist stopped her. Elsa froze, her mind trying to process what was happening. This wasn't her room. This wasn't her bed. The scent around her though was...familiar and comforting.

Finally, her mind caught up with the events of the day before.

She recalled where she was. She was in Burgess.

She recalled how she got there. She took a flight the day before.

She recalled why she was there. She was supposed to be in another town on business...but had taken a flight a week earlier than scheduled to have time for herself, her friends and...

_Jack_...

She recalled who was with her. A smile broke out onto her face as she turned to gaze at his sleeping form. Although he looked peaceful - almost, but not quite like an angel - she knew better, especially if the prior night was any indication. A giggle passed from her lips before she could stop it, recalling the memory of what he did with his hands and how she surprised him with her _own _skills.

Then again, she wasn't quite the angel that people made her out to be. At least, not anymore. And it was better that way, she thought. She would rather have been human than placed on a pedestal like a jewel to be admired. Although Jack _did _see her as beautiful as any gem or even more so and had a habit of saying it, he didn't treat her as someone above him. He didn't treat her as his "queen" so to speak, as past suitors have. He treated her as someone equal. He treated her as someone he could be with and have fun with. He treated her as a partner...and she wouldn't have it any other way.

With this treatment, with this way of thinking, with the way that he _saw _her, she wanted to spend more time with him. In spending more time with him, she grew. When they got closer, she slowly realized that she wanted more of what he had to offer.

And with that, they got together in a way that surprised her - that _he _asked _her_ if they could go out, when she thought that her feelings were one-sided. It was surprising. It was strange. But she said yes. And being with him was the first change in her life...

...and it certainly wasn't the last.

In fact, since the start of their relationship, her life had become a whirlwind of change. She had become more open. She had learned to let go and be herself rather than the good girl that people thought that she always ought to be. She felt like she had her first taste of freedom. She felt like she was a step closer to finding her true self than she had ever been in the previous years. She loved every moment of it.

And even with her parents taking her back to Arendelle, she wasn't about to let him go because of it. To her pleasant surprise, he wasn't about to let her go either.

She smiled at the memory of him bidding her farewell at the airport. He had given her a bracelet with a snowflake charm because he knew how she loved winter. A charm that she wore to this day. He told her not to forget him and that they should talk to each other often. She said that she wouldn't and would do her best to contact him when she could.

And so she did.

She didn't know she could stand the long distance relationship. After all, they had been together and saw each other before that quite often. But again, to her surprise, they handled it well. Yes, there was doubt. Yes, she had missed him very much. Yes, she wished that she could go back to Burgess. Yes, she had a passing wish that he would move to Arendelle. But somehow, it worked out...

...and here they were, still together, and finally in each other's arms.

The thought warmed her heart as she laughed and snuggled against him in happiness. To her joy, he wrapped his arms around her and a low chuckle mixed with her laugh.

When she pulled away in the slightest, his eyes met hers in light joy and question. "What is it?"

She shook her head lightly. "It's just..." She rested her head against his chest. "...for the first time in what felt like..._forever_..."

"...I feel..."

She smiled up at him - a genuine smile of contentment, happiness and love - as she wrapped her arms around him in an embrace. He returned it with the same amount of feeling, making her body warm.

"...truly happy."


End file.
